Catch 21
A blackjack game on GSN similar to Gambit. Main Game Three contestants compete in a game of blackjack with questions (ala Gambit). The object of the game was to make a blackjack hand total 21 (hence catching 21), or come closer to 21 than the other contestants without going over. Anything over 21 is a bust and caused elimination of the round. Rounds 1 & 2 Each round starts with dealer Mikki Padilla dealing three cards to the contestants (one for each contestant). Then host Alfonso started reading toss-up, multiple choice, general knowledge questions (In season one only, multiple choice answers are shown on the screen). The first contestant to buzz-in, got a chance to answer. A correct answer won 100 points, but an incorrect answer gave the opponents a chance to answer; if another miss occurred, the question was thrown out (unless there were two or three choices left, when that happened, the last contestant got a chance to answer). The player with a correct guess, also won the right to see another card dealt by Mikki. When the card was revealed, the player in control had a choice to make. The contestant could either keep the card and add it's value to his/her hand or pass it to one of his/her opponents in an attempt to bust that player out. When a player exceeds 12, likes his/her hand total and is in control, the contestant can "freeze" (the player also had that option after getting the question right). Ties are not allowed, once a player was frozen on that number, the number was his/hers. If there's only one contestant left playing, no more questions were asked, only cards were dealt. The winner of the round is the one who caught/drew to 21, is the last player standing after the others have busted, or is the only player still playing and has exceeded the frozen score. The winner will also receive an additional 500 points and one Power Chip to be used in the bonus round. Starting in season 2, any player who caught the first 21 of the day's show, he/she also won a bonus prize. On celebrity shows, any celebrity player who caught the first 21 of the day's show, he/she also won $500 for his/her charity and a bonus power chip. The two players with the highest scores moved on to round three, and the third place player was eliminated from the game. If there was a tie for second place, the two contestants played a high card tiebreaker. Each contestant decided to either see the first or second card in the deck to be shown, highest card wins. An ace is always high. Round 3 The third round was played the same as before, except that points were no longer awarded for correct answers or winning the round. The player with the best hand won the game, $1,000, one more "Power Chip", and the right to play for $25,000. Starting in season two, another "Power Chip" was earned for winning the game. Bonus Round In the bonus round, the winning contestant faced a board with three columns. Each column was given one card to start. Then dealer Mikki dealt more cards one-by-one. On each card, the winning contestant must place that card on which hand. Along the way, if the contestant saw a card that he/she doesn't like, he/she can turn in a Power Chip to throw that card out. Whenever a Power Chip was used, another card has to be played. In season one, the contestant could earn up to three Power Chips, and starting in season two, the contestant could earn up to four Power Chips (five in case of celebrities). The idea was to catch a 21 exactly. Doing so in a single hand was worth $1,000, doing it twice was worth $5,000, but catching a 21 in all three hands paid the contestant $25,000. If at any time the winning player busts on one single hand, the bonus game money was lost, but the $1,000 (nor the prize if it was won) from the main game was not at risk. To prevent this from happening, after each safe card, the winning player received the option to stop the game and keep whatever he/she won in the round in addition to the main game cash; the contestant only earned the right to stop when a Power Chip was not used recently. During the week of June 1, 2009, the grand prize was upped to $50,000. One contestant managed to win it. Catchphrases Round 1 "We play with a standard-deck of cards. The object of the game is to make as close to 21 as you can without going over. Catch 21 exactly, and you're an instant winner." (Season 1 only) "Now, the object of the game is to make a 21 without going over. Catch 21 exactly, and you're an instant winner/you'll win instantly." (Seasons 2-4) "We'll start you off with one card each. Mikki, deal the cards." (Mikki dealing the cards for each player) "Now, players, to earn more cards, you need to be the first to ring in and (correctly) answer a multiple choice question. Any time you get a card, you can keep it (to make your hand better), or force it on one of your opponents to make their hands worse (, or to bust them out). (Once a hand that you like, and you're the one in control, you can freeze.) You'll get 100 points for each correct answer, and 500 points for winning the round." "And if you're the first player of the day to get/catch a 21 exactly will win this..." (Seasons 2-4) Round 2 "Let's recap the scores. (Insert score recap)" "Keep that in mind, when this round is over, we're gonna have to say good-bye to the player with the lowest score." "The prize for catching/getting a 21 exactly is still in play." (Seasons 2-4) Round 3 "Now, (insert two remaining players), you've made it this far, but only one of you gets to move on to our final round and a chance to play for $25,000." "The prize for catching/getting a 21 exactly is still in play. This is your last chance." (Seasons 2-4) "There are no points in this round. It's all about knowledge and the luck of the cards." "The winner wins $1,000 and moves on to our Final Round." (Season 1 only) "The winner wins $1,000, plus those all-important Power Chips. They can be a lifesaver in our Final Round. You'll get a Power Chip for each round you've one, plus one more for winning the game." (Seasons 2-4) "Now, control of the cards is more important than ever." "Now, being quick and correct is more important than ever." Bonus Round "Until now you only played with one hand, but now you're gonna play with three. We've got a new deck that's been shuffled and cut, so we'll start thing off by dealing you one card for each hand. Mikki, deal the cards." (Mikki dealing the cards for each hand) "Now, the object is to Catch 21 exactly, do that in one hand, and you'll win $1,000. Catch 21 twice, and the money jumps/climbs to $5,000. But if you manage to Catch 21 in all three hands, you will win... $25,000!" "But be careful, because if you should bust in any one of the three hands, you will lose everything except the $1,000 you won earlier. So if you want to stop/quit, just say so." "Here are your Power Chips. They can keep you alive in our game. Each Power Chip allows you to change the card if you don't like. You've one a Power Chip for each round you've won, pluse one more for winning the game." Music Super Sonic Noise Inventor Merrill Heatter Tagline "We’ll be back next time with new players trying to play their cards right. She’s Mikki Padilla. I’m Alfonso Ribero. Thank you for watching. See ya!" – Alfonso Ribero (2008-2011) Links Official Site Full Episodes of Catch 21 @ Xfinity YouTube Videos Contestants who have won $25,000 or $50,000. The third & last contestant from season one to win The second & last contestant from season two to win Jackie Zeman wins $25,000 for her charity The $50,000 win of season 2 Category:Blackjack Category:Cards Category:Gambling Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Heatter-Quigley Productions Category:Scott Sternberg Productions Category:Game Show Network shows Category:2008 premieres Category:2011 endings